


Deliriums tremens

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Multi, Parody, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agua...</p><p>Agua y más agua...</p><p>Pilar del Dragón Marino. </p><p>Silencio y... Agua.</p><p>Un Santo de Athena ingresando a "territorio enemigo". Con paso lento, cauteloso. Observaba con sus hermosos —hermosísimos, no se atrevan a llevarle la corriente— ojos azules todo a su alrededor.</p><p> ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kanon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliriums tremens

**Author's Note:**

> La pareja de este fic nació de un RPG en el foro Pegasus Fantasy. No es que yo fume hierba de dudosa calidad.

Agua...

Agua y más agua...

Pilar del Dragón Marino. 

Silencio y... Agua.

Un Santo de Athena ingresando a "territorio enemigo". Con paso lento, cauteloso. Observaba con sus hermosos —hermosísimos, no se atrevan a llevarle la corriente— ojos azules todo a su alrededor.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Kanon?

—¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez me hizo lo mismo! —bufó furioso.

Él, tan feliz con la simple idea de revolcarse en la cama de él y con su dueño y el desgraciado se había mandado a mudar. ¡Le había hecho hacer ese viaje interminable! ¡¿Para qué?! 

Escorpio no tuvo tiempo de patear nada que estuviese a su alcance pues "algo" cayó del cielo en la entrada de dicho Pilar.

—¡Me llevaaaaaaaaaaaa!... —El aterrizaje forzoso había dejado un cráter en el suelo y a un hombre en él—¡Ouch!

“Aleluya” pensaría más de uno “llueven hombres del cielo… y cuando uno más los necesita”.

Cuando el extraño levantó la vista se encontró con unos impresionantes ojos azules —hermosos, hermosísimos— que lo miraban entre extrañado e indiferente. Se puso de pie frotándose la retaguardia y esbozó un sincero:

—Carajo, prefiero un viaje en tren en horario pico.

—¿Y tú? —Agudizó la mirada y enseguida una idea se cosechó en su mente: "un condenado amante de Kanon".  
—Yo... —se señaló el recién llegado—Phenril de Alioth Ipsilon... —dijo con voz solemne para luego agregar—Pero tú puedes decirme "Papi".

Milo enarcó las cejas y lanzó un suspiro de hartazgo, hoy no estaba para sociabilizar. 

—¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?  
—Eso mismo me pregunto yo... —Phenril abrió grande los ojos—. ¿Y tú? Por lo que veo eres un Santo de Athena —señaló la armadura, reparando en el atuendo.  
—Pues sí —respondió Milo con orgullo y recelo—. Aunque no te incumbe.  
—¡Vaya! ¿Qué hace un Santo de Athena por aquí? —Phenril ignoró el trato despectivo del otro.  
—¿Y que hace un Guerrero de Asgard por aquí? —retrucó Escorpio victorioso.  
—Veo que sabes de nosotros —el asgardiano imitó el porte autosuficiente de su interlocutor.  
—No por interés. Los Santos de Bronce son más chusmas que las mujeres. Me enteré… –recordando súbitamente volvió al tema—No me respondiste ¿qué haces aquí?  
—Jo. Te pones tan bonito cuando te haces el superado —apuntó el Guerrero de Asgard.

Milo se llevó lentamente una mano a la frente. ¿Quién era ese idiota? Sí, un Guerrero de Hilda pero, ¿qué mal acuciaba su cerebro?

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Phenril con tono sensual caminando alrededor de Escorpio—No creo en las casualidades, nosotros nos teníamos que cruzar por algo. Lo intuyo...  
—Sí. Yo para matarte a ti. Intuiste bien. ¡Y deja de dar círculos alrededor de mí, me mareas!  
—Ya. —Ante el trato del otro, Alioth Ipsilon creyó conveniente explicarse—Me caí.  
—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó.  
—Que me caí —reiteró—, al agua. Una corriente marina me trajo aquí, fin de la historia.

El griego rompió a reír con ganas.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? —Siguió carcajeando—¡Te caíste! —Lo señalaba con el dedo, burlándose olímpicamente.  
—Bueno, ya —se molestó el asgardiano—. ¿Cuándo tiramos?, Ya me están entrando ganas. Tienes un culo precioso —observó echando un vistazo a la retaguardia.  
—Oye, no seas tan directo —se enserió de golpe.  
—¿Qué? ¿Té molesta que lo sea? Digo, aún no estás preparado, estás confundido, no sabes si te gustan los hombres y todas esas niñerías.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que pasará algo entre nosotros? Así me gusten los hombres.  
—Soledad... —enumeró Phenril observando el lugar—cama... —señaló dicho objeto en el cuarto—ganas... —señaló su propia hombría—culo... —señaló dicha parte del cuerpo de Escorpio tocando apenas por la fina tela del pantalón.  
—Antes te mato... —se ofendió—¡Mi culo es sagrado! —Porque era un culo de Athena.  
—Mi pija también.   
—Deja de ser tan soez ¿quieres? No te va.  
—Perdón. Mi pene también —se corrigió.  
—Estas desesperado, lobito. A ver si te das una ducha de agua fría.  
—¿Me acompañas? —preguntó rápidamente y explicándose luego—Digo, a darme una ducha, me encantaría pasarte jabón. Estás que te caes de bueno...  
—Dale. Y de paso aprovecho y te ahogo en la bañera —ironizó Milo.

Que descaro por parte de ese Guerrero Sagrado, acaso ¿No tenía códigos? ¿Los esenciales para manejarse con sus pares? ¡No podía ir así por la vida! Alguien lo mataría; sí Milo no lo hacia antes. Pero ¿por qué negarlo? Algo en Escorpio comenzaba a reaccionar; nunca se había topado con alguien tan directo y desprendiendo calentura por cada poro de su piel, hasta en sus ojos pudo verlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Santo de Athena? —preguntó al verlo completamente ido—¿Tu cerebro se fue de vacaciones?  
—Mientras el tuyo se calcino de tanta calentura.  
—En fin —susurró el asgardiano acercándose peligrosamente a él.  
—En fin ¿ _qué_? —Escorpio lo tomó súbitamente de la camiseta—Deja de comportarte como una ramera fácil y barata, tampoco te va.  
—Veo que por fin has picado —sonrió el lobo rozando apenas la entrepierna hinchada del griego.

Y seamos sinceros, aunque Milo no era un "chico fácil" se encendía como fósforo. El lobo no estaba para nada mal, Kanon ausente retozando —lo mas seguro— con otra u otro, y... la autor de este fic necesitaba justificar un escena de sexo.

Tomó a Phenril repentinamente por las nalgas e investigó:

—¿Hace cuanto que no te atienden?  
—Digamos que no recuerdo la última vez que tuve una alegría —exageró dejándose arrastrar por el Santo de Athena—Siempre me _ratoneó_ la idea de revolcarme con uno de ustedes. ¿Por qué están tan buenos? Seguro que Athena debe elegir a sus Santos basándose en otros atributos —dijo lo último tomando con una mano la entrepierna abultada de Milo.  
—Sólo yo soy el especial entre los doce —dijo Escorpio sin ningún tipo de descaro, dejando que sus manos recorriesen con lujuria las partes mas privadas del asgardiano.  
—¿Siempre eres así? ¿Con el primero que se te cruza?  
—¿Y tú? —retrucó—¿Siempre eres tan puto con el primero que se te cruza? —sonrió con excesiva sensualidad.

Alioth Epsilon se dejó devorar el cuello, se dejó llevar por esa ola tan agradable y vertiginosa de hacerlo con un completo desconocido, la idea lo motivaba por demás. Con real desesperación y hambre buscó liberar el miembro de Milo de su encierro, arrancándole un gemido de placer a su dueño cuando sintió el cálido contacto. A la velocidad de la luz se quitaron los molestos ropajes sagrados.

¿Cómo habían llegado a la cama de Kanon? Fue un misterio y ni les interesaba descubrirlo, sin cama o con cama, se revolcarían en el suelo de ser necesario.  
Milo arrodilló a su nuevo amante, tomándolo con fuerza de la cabeza para obligarle a engullir su miembro. Phenril no lo dudó y degusto esa hombría, pero necesitaba ser penetrado cuanto antes y se lo hizo saber. 

Poseído por la lujuria, Milo buscó penetrarlo. Todo perfecto, era mágico, era. ¡Extremadamente morboso! Hasta — sí, siempre hay un "Hasta", un "Pero" o un "Un sin embargo"— que el dueño de dicho Pilar, como era de esperarse, regresó, encontrándose con semejante escena en su cama:

—¡MILO!

El aludido guió la mirada, aterrado, y observó a “su” hombre parado con cara de asesino serial en época de caza. Phenril, ajeno a esos sentimientos, se limitó a reír con ganas.

—¡Kanon! —correspondió Escorpio.  
—¡¿Qué haces?!  
—Creo que eso es obvio... —murmuró Phenril con apatía.  
—¡Tú cállate! —dijeron los otros dos a coro.  
—¡Yo desaparezco por un rato y tú aprovechas! —exclamó el General completamente sacado—¡Y en mi cama! ¡En mi Pilar! ¡Y en mi mugroso lugar! —a cada frase le acompañó un golpe a las piernas desnudas de su amante.  
—Ya Kanuchis... —intentó calmarlo Milo—no es eso, es que... —¿Qué era?—Que... el muchacho estaba necesitado, caliente como pava en enero y bueno... yo sólo le di una mano... un Santo de Athena debe obrar en pos de… en fin… eso… había que atenderlo —finalizó con tono obvio.  
—Eso. Milo es un buen chico —agregó Phenril y Kanon lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Ya. No te enojes —consoló meloso, acercándose a su amante quien, vencido, se dejó caer sentado en la cama. Escorpio lo tomó por la espalda y lo abrazó—No seas egoísta, ya lo hablamos: _Antares_ es para compartir con todos.  
—Eso. Hay que compartir... —nuevamente agregó el guerrero de Asgard causando la furia del dueño de ese Pilar.  
—¡Y tú pulgoso rastrero! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —quiso tomarlo del cuello.  
—Yo caí —explicó rápidamente—¡No sé como hice para parar aquí!  
—Ya, Kanon; tranquilízate —pidió Milo—. ¿No lo ves? Es el destino, él cayo aquí porque los Dioses así lo quisieron.  
—Seh, para que tú te revuelques con él —lo miró entre ojos.  
—No —corrigió elevando el dedo índice—, para que NOS revolquemos con él —. Blandió en la mano su hombría todavía endurecida—Mira como está Antares, pobrecita — finalizó con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Y lo sabía; sabía que ese era el punto débil de Kanon. No podría resistirse a la idea de tener a dos jóvenes a su merced. Esa clase de perversiones lo volvía loco. Ya, no hace falta explicar lo que ocurrió en ese pilar, con decir que Phenril se quedó a vivir cual estatua viviente en dicho lugar. 

En Asgard todos se preguntaban: ¿Dónde esta Alioth Epsilon? ¿Le había pasado algo grave? Milo iba y venia, del Santuario en Grecia al Santuario Submarino.

Y sí; fue el destino, los dioses y un RPG lo que los unió.

"¡Amaos unos sobre los otros!".

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
